Commander Talent
Commander talents are ability or skill upgrades for commanders. Talents can be obtained by going on a journey at the Adventurer's Guild. Multiple talents can be modified to a commander, at the Royal Academy for free. 'Types of Talents' There are 3 different types of talents, each adding a different number of leadership points when modified to the commander. Each type of talent also has a different cost for upgrading. 1 leadership point talents are talents which gives a permanent ability increase to the commander, 2 leadership point talents are passive skills while 3 leadership point talents are active skills. Talent Upgrading Cost 1 Leadership Point Talent *Tier 2: 1000 gold, 3 tier 1 talents *Tier 3: 2000 gold, 3 tier 2 talents *Tier 4: 5000 gold, 3 tier 3 talents *Tier 5: 15000 gold, 4 tier 4 talents 2 Leadership Point Talent *Tier 2: 2000 gold, 3 tier 1 talents *Tier 3: 4000 gold, 3 tier 2 talents *Tier 4: 10000 gold, 3 tier 3 talents 3 Leadership Point Talent *Tier 2: 3000 gold, 3 tier 1 talents Talents can be removed after they are modified to a commander with some costs. As the tier level of the talent increases, the cost of removal increases as well. Talent Removal Cost 1 Leadership Point Talent *Tier 1: 100 gold *Tier 2: 100 gold *Tier 3: 1000 gold, 1 tier 2 talent 2 Leadership Point Talent *Tier 1: 100 gold *Tier 2: 500 gold, 1 tier 1 talents 3 Leadership Point Talent *Tier 1: 100 gold 'List of Talents' The talents are arranged in alphabetical order and grouped by the number of leadership points. The listed ability/skill is the base at level 1. The value in parentheses is the ability/skill during upgrade that is added to the base. Any commander can be modified with any 1 or 2 leadership point talents. However, 3 leadership points can only be modified with the talent of the appropiate skill type, ie a Mounted commander cannot utilize an Infrantry talent. 1 Leadership Point Talents *Alertness: Health +17, Accuracy +1 (+7 Health per upgrade, +4 Health at tier 4) *Blindsight: Accuracy +1 (+1 Accuracy per upgrade) *Calmness: Defense +3, Skillpower +2 *Defensive Stance: Defense +10 (+2 Defense per upgrade) *Fitness: Health +17, Attack +1 (+7 Health per upgrade, +1 Attack at tier 2) *Fortitude: Health +50 (+20 Health per upgrade) *Iron Will: Health +17, Skillpower +2 (+7 Health per upgrade, +1 Attack at tier 3) *Lightning Reflexes: Defense +3, Accuracy +1 (+1 Defense at tier 2 and 4) *Melee Combat: Attack +1, Defense +3 (+1 Attack and +1 Defense at tier 2) *Mental Acuity: Accuracy +1, Skillpower +2 *Power Attack: Attack +5 (+1 Attack per upgrade) *Resilience: Health +17, Defense +3 (+7 Health per upgrade, +1 Defense at tier 2 and 4, +4 Health at tier 4) *Skill Mastery: Skillpower +6 (+2 Skillpower per upgrade) *Superior Initiative: Attack +1, Accuracy +1 (+1 Attack at tier 2) *Weapon Finesse: Attack +1, Skillpower +2 (+1 Attack at tier 2, +1 Skillpower at tier 3 and 4) 2 Leadership Point Talents *Backlash: 5% counterstrike with 10% Attack when attacked *Battletide: 40% +10 Skillpower for 8 turns when attacking *Bloodcraze: 5% +50% Attack for 4 turns when attacking *Dauntless Soul: 3% restore health with 100% Defense when attacked *Deep Wound: 5% +10% damage when attacking *Elemental Purge: 5% remove all debuff when attacking *Fang of Terror: 30% -10 target Defense for 4 turns when attacking *Flaming Arrow: +50% Attack damage to Front enemy when casting any skill (+10% Attack damage at tier 2) *Flaming Soul: 5% +1 Accuracy, +10 Attack for 6 turns when attacking (+5% and +1 Accuracy per upgrade, +5 Attack at tier 3) *Force of Will: 40% +2 Accuracy, +5% Defense for 5 turns when attacking *Light of Heaven: 3% restore Front unit health by 100% Attack (+3% chance at tier 2) *Attack Mortal Wound: 20% prevent target healing for 4 turns when attacking *Rage of Drakes: 15% +1 Accuracy, +10 Skillpower for 4 turns when attacking *Retribution Aura: 3% counterstrike with 100% Defense when attacked *Seal of Devotion: 2% +30% Attack, +30% Defense of all friendly units *Sharpshooter: 10% +20 Accuracy for 4 turns when attacking *Shield of Earth: 15% +10% Defense for 6 turns when attacked (+10% Defense at tier 2 and 3) *Sunder Armor: 3% -20% target Defense for 8 turns when attacking 3 Leadership Point Talents Infantry: *Armor of Faith: +50% Defense to all units for 6 turns *Shield Slam: 350% caster's Defense damage to enemy Front unit *Righteous Strike: 150% of caster's Attack and Defense damage to enemy Front unit *Tide of Flame: 100% Attack damage to enemy Front, Middle units, -5% target's Defense for 4 turns *Hand of Heal/Divine Grace: Heals Front and Mid units by 16% of caster's Health *Holy Strength: Increase all units 20% Atck and Def for 8 turns *Vampiric Bite: 120% Attack damage to enemy Front and Mid units, -3% target's Health over 3 turns *Phantom Legion: 120% Attack damage to enemy Front and Mid units, stuns targets for 2 turns *Summon Warhawk: Reduces accuracy of all enemy units by 6 for 8 turns *Penetrating Bolt: 100% Attack Damage to enemy Mid and Rear units Mounted: *Blazing Charge: 290% Attack damage to enemy Front unit *Demoralising Blow: 70% Attack damage to all enemy, -5% target's Defense for 3 turns *Seal of Might: Increase 85% Attack to caster for 7 turns *Shadow of Death: 140% Attack damage to enemy Front, Middle units Skyrider: *Shattering Smash: 130% Damage to enemy Front and Mid units twice *Thunderous Howl: 250% Damage to enemy Mid and Rear units *Eagle's Blessing: Increase all units 20% Atck and 2 accuracy for 6 turns *Divine Surge: Increase all units 20% Atck, Def and 5 Skillpower for 6 turns Seraph: *Prophet's Words: Heals 85% Atck power to all units twice *Cleanse the Wicked: Deals 14% Max Health Absolute Damage to all enemy units Herculean: *Raging Smash: 35% Attack Damage to enemy Front and Mid units 3 times This article is obtained from Kingdom Knights Facebook group.